conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
An Uinnia
The Viscountcy of the Stars is one of the six viscountcies of Rockall in the Seafaring Confederation. Its capital as of 1993 is Féichthbhann Ó Dhéase. With 1,421,921 inhabitants as of 2012, An Uinnia is the second most populated viscountcy of Rockall, behind the Rockallic Federal District. It borders the viscountcy of An Thir na tÁirdteachd along most of the west, northwest and north, and the Rockallic Federal District along the northeast. Etymology The name of "Viscountcy of the Stars" comes from the Rockallic tale of the Lady of the Night. According to the mythology, the Lady of the Night created the first stars on top of the An Uinnia Ridge, hence the name. History Prehistory Archaeological findings show that there already was inhabitation on the Rín na nOichte in 9,000 BC. These are believed to have travelled across the Grampian Mountains when they were not yet underwater and to have settled in the An Uinnia region for its fertility. These archaeological findings show that there were between 10 and 20 tribes living in the An Uinnia Upper Paleolithic Cultural Region between 9,000 BC and 3,300 BC during the Neolithic, but that these tribes eventually merged into eight to ten tribes during the Bronze Age. During the Iron Age, these tribes split into two culturally distinct meta-cultures known as the An Uinnia Iron Culture and the Beaker Culture. By 2,200 BC, only seven tribes were left in An Uinnia, described in An Uinnia Ogham in Primitive Uinnian as the "Litivtvi", "Unnainai", "Getlivnvi", "Lodidi", "Tivuvaviai", "Aleioli" and "Eivivtvi". Era of Clans As the population grew between 2,200 BC and 1,800 BC, ruling families, known as clans, emerged. Few information can be found on some clans, whilst other clans were elaborately described, depending on which clan was ruling. Often, clan members would be attacked and murdered by their subjects, who would then assume clan power, only for themselves to be deposited again later. The only clan to manage to stay unscathed was the Litivtvi-taivan Clan, which was ruled relatively peacefully by the same family between 1,830 BC and 200 BC. Other notable clans were the Lodidi-iunnain and Getlivnvi-i Clans. Era of Duchies Between 600 BC and 200 BC, a shift took place across the islands of Rockall, with more and more clans being able to effectively hold power and establishing a relatively formal nobility of Dukes and Duchesses. Not much is known of these duchies during their initial years, but descriptions of Roman author Liniticus describe five duchies: * Litves, the Duchy of Léitbheis, in what is currently the baronetcy of Léigh in the northernmost part of An Uinnia; * Vniviae or Uniuiae, the Duchy of Eunnia, in what is currently the baronetcy and city of I nBhá; * Gireolinea, the Duchy of Géirrelea, in what is currently the baronetcies of Áirdteachd, Loch Ghéighdhain, An Leóicha, An Méasa bPuidheas, nBháinna and An Buiteachd; * Lodviae or Loduiae, the Duchy of Lóideinnia in what is currently the baronetcy of An Lóda na nUinnia; * Tivvviaviae, Tiuuuiaiuiae or Tivuviaviae, the Duchy of Timuimhéinnia in what is currently the baronetcies of An Gháirdhainna nan Uinnia hÓ Nuardh, An Gháirdhainna nan Uinnia hÓ Dhéase, Séairlóda and Tir na Fhéichthbhann; * Aivliae or Aiuliae, the Duchy of Aoléoillain on Aoleoil and the baronetcy of Géadhn Dhúibh on Réithchearraigh; * Ivtviaviviae, Iutuiauiuiae or Iutviaviuiae, the Duchy of Léineghíl in what is currently the baronetcies of An Tiònna Bháinn and Póinte na nShcáimmeallae on Réithchearraigh, and Eoil na Máirbhdhine. Era of Kingdoms Between 230 AD and 470 AD, the War of the Stars raged throughout the southeastern part of the island of Rockall. The two dominant duchies of An Uinnia, the Duchies of Géirrelea and Timuimhéinnia, started waging wars against the smaller duchies, defeating and annexing them, as well as waging wars against others duchies that were expanding. In 234 AD, the Duchy of Géirrelea attacked the Duchy of Léithbhis, whilst at the same time defending itself from an attack of the Duchy of Lóideinnia. After a war lasting three months, the Duchy of Léithbhis was defeated an annexed into Géirrelea, which then focused on defending itself from Lóideinnia, which had gotten support from the Duchy of Timuimhéinnia. Lódeinnia was eventually defeated in 237 and annexed to become a part of Géirrelea. In 242 AD, the Duchy of Géirrelea started attacking the Duchy of Neirrunelle, which managed to stand its ground until 243 AD, when Neirrunelle got attacked by their westerly neighbouring Duchies of Glóinn and Guilleadhin. Unable to fend off all three Duchies at once, Neirrunelle surrendered to all three, instigating the Three Duchies War for Bhá na nDhiábhaille in 245 AD. In 244 AD, the Duchy of Timuimhéinnia crossed the Sea, finding the Duchies of Aoléoillain and Léineghíl in an impoverished state. Finding the Duchy of Guilleadhin on the islands as well, it diplomatically participated in the Treaty of the Oilíana hÓ Dhéase, which governed that the Duchy of Aoléoillain would become part of Timuimhéinnia and the Duchy of Léineghíl would become part of Guilleadhin. It also governed that increased cooperation would exist between the Duchies of Timuimhéinnia and Guilleadhin. In 258 AD, after more than a decade of waging war in Neirrunelle, the Duchy of Géirrelea retreated, instead attacking the Duchies of Timuimhéinnia and Eunnia. The latter was also under attack by the Duchy of Núrdbéaia through the Duchy of Giin, which at that point was practically a sattelite state of the former. The Duchy of Eunnia called on the Duchy of Timuimhéinnia for cooperation in 261 AD, which was granted within two months. The Duchy of Timuimhéinnia also called on the Duchy of Guilleadhin for help, which it got, defending itself against Géirrelea mostly and supporting Euinnia against Núrdbéaia. The Géirrelea-Timuimhéinnia War would rage on for several decades. In 283 AD, the Duchy of Géirrelea called for a cease-fire, which was then established. Attacks from the Duchy of Núrdbéaia were still relatively frequent, but by the joint forces of the Duchies of Timuimhéinnia, Euinnia and Guilleadhin they were easily defeated. This cease-fire existed until 399 AD, when an official peace treaty was drafted and agreed upon. In 431 AD, the Duchy of Eunnia decided to become part of the Treaty of the Oilíana hÓ Dhéase as a part of the Duchy of Timuimhéinnia. The combined Duchies of Timuimhéinnia, Aoléoillain and Euinnia then continued under the name of the Kingdom of In Uimhéoilluinnia. The Duchy of Géirrelea continued as the Kingdom of Greaill in 451 AD. Beginning of the Union Full Union 1800-1850 1850-1900 1900-1914 First World War 1918-1929 1929-1939 Second World War After the Second World War Unification Geography An Uinnia is located on the Rín na nOichte cape between the Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine and the Bhá na nDhiábhaille. The Tíra na Líocha Nan Uinnia in the northernmost part of the state are located in the Lóda na Núille. Islands The Oilíana hÓ Dhéase are an integral part of the viscountcy. They consist of the islands of Aoleoil, Réithchearraigh and Eoil na Máirbhdhine and comprise a total of seven baronetcies. The islands are home to approximately 60,000 inhabitants, most of whom live in An Cearraigh Áirdh on Aoleoil. Politics Federal The Viscountcy of An Uinnia sends 38 representatives to the House of Commons of the Earldom of Rockall through first-past-the-post elections in 38 constituencies. For the 41st Parliament, An Uinnia sent seven Nationals, six Socialists, five Labour Party members, five Liberals, four Green Right members, three Green Left members, three independents, one Liberal-Democrat, two Social-Democrats, one Christian-Democrat and one Reformed. The constituency of Loch Ghluise hÓ Siar has traditionally been the nation's only stronghold. In general, other constituencies are always unpredictable. Viscountcial government The viscountcial government of An Uinnia consists of the House of Representatives of An Uinnia and the Senate of An Uinnia, both of which convene in Teach na nUinnia in Féichthbhann Ó Dhéase. The government is led by the Viscount of An Uinnia and his ministers. House of Representatives The House of Representatives consists of 151 seats and is elected through . Members sit for six years with elections every two years, each time electing one-third of the House of Representatives. Elections always take place in uneven years on the third Wednesday of May. The House of Representatives drafts and passes laws and motions, which then needs to be voted on by the Senate before it is sent on to the Viscount for incorporation into the law. Senate The Senate consists of 75 seats; 25 of these are elected through popular elections, another 25 are elected by the An Uinnia Ministry of Education, and the final 25 are elected by the Supreme Court of An Uinnia. The Senate's role is to objectively and without perceived bias scrutinize the laws and motions proposed and passed by the House of Representatives before sending it to the Viscount for incorporation into the law. Viscount The Viscount is the leader of the viscountcy and signs all proposals for laws in order to incorporate it into the Law of An Uinnia. The Viscount does not have a right to veto. The Viscount does however have the right to refuse to sign a proposal into law if the proposal is in direct conflict with federal laws. The Viscount's Departments An Uinnia has 8 viscountcial departments: *The Viscount’s of An Uinnia His Lordship’s Most Loyal Department of His Lordship the Viscount of An Uinnia *The Viscount’s of An Uinnia His Lordship’s Most Loyal Department of the Viscountcy *The Viscount’s of An Uinnia His Lordship’s Most Loyal Department of Justice *The Viscount’s of An Uinnia His Lordship’s Most Loyal Department of Education and Science *The Viscount’s of An Uinnia His Lordship’s Most Loyal Department of Economic Affairs, Agriculture and Employment *The Viscount’s of An Uinnia His Lordship’s Most Loyal Department of the Environment, Nature and Quality Assurance of Food *The Viscount’s of An Uinnia His Lordship’s Most Loyal Department of Social Affairs and Family *The Viscount’s of An Uinnia His Lordship’s Most Loyal Department of Spatial Planning and Infrastructure. Judiciary Confederate An Uinnia is divided into three Confederate District Courts, two Confederate Appellate Circuit Courts and one overall Confederate Appellate Court of the Viscountcy. The three Confederate Courts are: *the Confederate District Court of Northern An Uinnia, covering the area of the former viscountcy of An Uinnia hÓ Nuardh; *the Confederate District Court of Mainland Southern An Uinnia, covering the mainland area of the former viscountcy of An Uinnia hÓ Dhéase; *the Confederate District Court of the Islands of Southern An Uinnia, covering the Oilíana hÓ Dhéase. The two Confederate Appellate Circuit Courts are: *the Confederate Appellate Court of the First Circuit of the Viscountcy of An Uinnia in the Earldom of Rockall, covering the Confederate District Courts of Northern An Uinnia and Mainland Southern An Uinnia; *the Confederate Appellate Court of the Second Circuit of the Viscountcy of An Uinnia in the Earldom of Rockall, covering the Confederate District Court of the Islands of Southern An Uinnia. The Confederate Appellate Court of the Viscountcy is the Confederate Appellate Court of the Viscountcy of An Uinnia in the Earldom of Rockall and consists of 20 judges sitting in "Senates" of ten judges each. An Uinnia sends one judge to the six judges strong panel of the Confederate Federal Appellate Court of the Earldom of Rockall. It also sends one judge to the 23-judges strong Supreme Court of the Seafaring Confederation, who gets the title "Baroness of An Uinnia, in Her/His Capacity for the Supreme Court". Federal An Uinnia is divided into four federal district courts: *the Federal District Court of Tíra na Líocha Nan Uinnia, covering the baronetcies of Áirdteachd, Léigh, Loch Ghéighdhain, An Leóicha and An Méasa bPuidheas; *the Federal District Court of An Uinnia h-ag an Bhá na nDhiábhaille, covering the baronetcies of An Lóda na nUinnia, Séairlóda, nBháinna and An Buiteachd; *the Federal District Court of An Uinnia h-ag an Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine, covering the baronetcies of An Gháirdhainna nan Uinnia hÓ Nuardh, An Gháirdhainna nan Uinnia hÓ Dhéase, I nBhá and Tir na Fhéichthbhann; *the Federal District Court of An Oilíana hÓ Dhéase, covering the baronetcies of An Cáiliofeoirt ag An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine, Taoibhdhéase and Gléanna Gláise on Aoleoil, Géadhn Dhúibh, An Tiònna Bháinn and Póinte na nShcáimmeallae on Réithchearraigh, and Eoil na Máirbhdhine, thereby covering all of the An Oilíana hÓ Dhéase. The viscountcy of An Uinnia's federal court of appellation is the First Federal Court of Appellation. It also sends five judges to the Supreme Court, who bear the title of "Representative to the High Court of the Most Preferable Earldom of the Island of Rockall for An Uinnia". Viscountcial An Uinnia is divided into six Viscountcial District Courts: *the District Court for Áirdteachd, Léigh and An Méasa bPuidheas; *the District Court for Loch Ghéighdhain, An Leóicha, nBháinna and An Buiteachd; *the District Court for I nBhá and An Gháirdhainna nan Uinnia hÓ Nuardh; *the District Court for Tir na Fhéichthbhann, An Lóda na nUinnia, Séairlóda and An Gháirdhainna nan Uinnia hÓ Dhéase; *the District Court for An Cáiliofeoirt ag An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine, Taoibhdhéase and Gléanna Gláise on Aoleoil; *the District Court for Géadhn Dhúibh, An Tiònna Bháinn and Póinte na nShcáimmeallae on Réithchearraigh and Eoil na Máirbhdhine. Each judicial district sends two judges to the 12 judges strong panel of the Supreme Court of An Uinnia. Subdivisions An Uinnia is subdivided into 20 baronetcies and is the only viscountcy not to be subdivided into baronies. Baronetcies perform several taxing rights (e.g. municipal tax, water tax) as well as a right to draw and draft plans for local construction. Baronetcies also perform administrative tasks (e.g. marriage licenses, birth certificates) and basic judicial tasks. The largest baronetcy is An Lóda na nUinnia whilst the most populated baronetcy is Tir na Fhéichthbhann. The smallest baronetcy in both area and population is Eoil na Máirbhdhine. Economy Transport and infrastructure Roads Rail transport Southern An Uinnia and the east coast of the viscountcy enjoy a direct connection to the Southern railway station of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine through the Purple Line. Eight Purple Line station are located within An Uinnia, three of which are intercity stations (Feichthbhann Ó Dhéase, Gáirdhainn na nBhláitha, and I nBhá hÓ Dhéase). Two Stoppers and two Intercities per hour traverse the Purple Line in both directions, thus providing a quarterly service. During morning rush hours, two extra trains per hour depart from Feichthbhann Ó Dhéase towards An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine, with a similar service during afternoon rush hours from the national capital back towards Southern An Uinnia. Northern An Uinnia enjoys a direct connection to the Central Station of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine eastbound, and Meoirr na Lóda and Nuardhtheaobhoinn westbound through the Yellow Line and Western Blue Line. There are three An Uinnian railway stations along the line: Bann Báis, Loch Ghluise, and Loch Ghéighdhain, the latter being the only Intercity station in Northern An Uinnia. BLS Lines Water transport Air transport Education Culture Category:An Uinnia Category:Viscountcies of Rockall Category:Seafaring Confederation